Cambio de genero
by Boonnybell
Summary: Naruto y sus amigos han cambiado de sexo y a todos se les complicara la vida ¿Como haran naruto y sus amigos para volver a la normalidad? NH SS NT GM ST IC Y personajes creados por mi loca y estupida mente
1. Chapter 1

Era una hermosa y soleada mañana en konoha, los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las cortinas, dándole de lleno a Naruto, quien dormía plácidamente.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos con pesadez, e hizo ademan de volverse a dormir, pero rápidamente recordó que tenía entrenamiento, así que, por más que le molestara, tenía que levantarse.

Con toda la vagancia del mundo, se sentó en la cama, pero al hacerlo, noto que algo le tocaba la espalda y le hacía un poco de cosquillas.

Rápidamente tomo lo que sea que estuviera tocando su espalda, pero se sorprendió al saber que era...

-¿Cabello?-Se preguntó mirando las largas hebras doradas, en ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento.

¿Miro hacia abajo, se sorprendió al ver que, en vez de un escultural y plano pecho, había dos enormes "globos".

Se levantó corriendo a su espejo de cuerpo entero, y al verse, pego un grito tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar por toda la aldea.

-¡Soy una chica!.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto saltaba de techo en techo, con su típica ropa, aunque ahora le quedaba algo grande, tratando de que nadie lo vea.

Había optado por contarle su problema a sus compañeros de equipo, sabía que Sasuke se iba a burlar de él, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Al llegar, no vio a la típica pelirrosa que solía encontrarse, si no que vio a una chico que no aparentaba más de 17 años, alto, de ojos jade, y cabello rosa y alborotado.

-¡Tu quien eres!-grito apuntando al chico-Responde, Dattebayo.

-¡Tranquilízate, soy yo, Sakura!-Dijo el muchacho tratando de calmar a la chica.

-¿Sakura-chan?-Pregunto la rubia con cara confundida.

-Si...Soy yo-Respondió con desgano-Y si no me equivoco, eres Naruto, ¿cierto?.

-Si, soy yo-respondió-¿y Sasuke?

-No le eh visto, quizá tenga el mismo problema que nosotros, y por eso no se aparece-Dedujo el pelirrosa.

-Vamos a buscarle, yo no voy a ser el único que sufra de seguras burlas ¡Dattebayo!-Grito eufórico el rubio, pero al dar un paso, se tropezó con una linda chica de cabellos negro-azulados y ojos azabache.

-¡Quítate de encima, dobe!-Grito la muchacha, empujando a Naruto lejos.

-¿Sasuke?-Pregunto Naruto sorprendido-¡Tu también eres mujer!

-¡Ya se! ¿Crees que no lo note, imbécil?-Dijo levantándose enojada, digo enojado (Inner1:concentrate chiquita-inner2:no la molestes-boonny:dejen de pelear)

-¿Que nos pasó?-Naruto se miraba, luego miraba a Sakura y luego en Sasuke.

-¿Crees que lo se?-Respondió, con su típico enfado, Sasuke.

-Me pregunto...-Susurro Sakura, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos "chicos" la escucharan-Si a nosotros nos paso esto, puede ser que a los demás también les allá pasado, digo, no podemos ser los únicos tres que se hallan cambiado de género, busquemos a alguien de confianza.

Entonces el team 7 salió en búsqueda de la vanidosa, el comelón y vago...

**¡Hola! pues, bienvenidos a esta historia, producto de mi loca y desquiciada mente, si estas aquí es porque enserio estas demasiado aburrido, bueno, soy nueva en fanfiction, siempre me gusto escribir, pero nunca me atrevía a subir, así que, este capítulo seria como un prólogo, por eso tan corto.**

**Inner1:Hola, me llamo himeko, soy la inner uno de boonny, la que todo lo sabe.**

**Inner2:¡Anda, agrandada de mierda! yo soy yami, la inner número dos.**

**Himeko:¡Que decís! arrastrada**

**Yami:Arrastrada tu puta madre!**

**Himeko:Tenemos la misma madre!**

**Yo:Chicas, no peleen.**

**Yami:Silencio!**

**Himeko:Es pan y queso*Se señala a ella y luego a yami* cuando diga salame, te metes.**

**Yo:hasta aqui el primer capitulo, espero que les guste! bays gente bonita!.**

**Himeko:Adios imbeciles**

**Yami: bye-bye!**


	2. buscando

El team 7 buscaba con desesperación a sus amigos.  
-Ya me canse, nunca los vamos a encontrar-Se quejaba la rubia haciendo puchero-Hace horas que los estamos buscando, y ensima dejamos plantado a kakashi-sensei.  
-Naruto, deja de quejarte, ya los encontraremos-Decia calmada Sakura, aunque por dentro estaba quejandose, ensima que era hombre, tenia ganas de ir al baño, y no tenia demasiadas ganas de ver a su nuevo "amiguito".  
De pronto escucharon unas voces de entre los arbustos, decidieron ver que era, asi que se hacercaron sigilosamente, tal y como haria un buen ninja, pero como sabemos que naruto es un lanzado, se tiro ensima de lo que fuera que estaba entre los arbustos.  
-Auch, ¡Salte de encima!-Grito un rubio de ojos celestes, aunque uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por un leve flequillo.  
-¡Naruto!-Grito Sakura tomando del cuello de la campera al chico y levantandolo en el aire.  
-¿Naruto?-dijo una voz femenina, al darse vuelta, vieron a una linda joven, de estatura media, cabello oscuro amarrado con una coleta que se dejaba caer de lado, ojos azabaches y mirada aburrida.  
-¡¿Naruto?!-Grito el rubio-¡ustedes tambien!.  
-¡¿INO?!-Grito Sakura.  
-¡¿SAKURA?!-Grito ino  
-¡Pareces trasvesti!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo, para luego echarse rayitos por los ojos.  
-¡Repite eso, gay!-Le grito Sakura  
-Esta bien, pareces trasvesti!-Le grito ino, alzando el puño para darle un buen golpe a Sakura.  
-Paren, no es momento de pelear-Hablo una chica de cabellos castaños, amarrado con dos coletas bajas, era muy linda.  
-¿Y tu quien eres?-Pregunto Naruto.  
-¡Soy Chouji! ¡¿tan dificil es darse cuenta?!-Rezongo la muchacha.  
-Bueno es que...no te pareces mucho a como eras antes-  
-Naruto tiene razon, chouji, no te pareces en lo mas minimo a como eras antes, es comprendible que no te reconzcan-Explico Shikamaru, tratando de calmar a Chouji.  
-¿Y ahora que?-Pregunto Ino.  
-Pues si todos nosotros nos convertimos en...lo que sea, debe de haber mas gente que este en la misma situacion-Esta vez hablo Sasuke, que no habia abierto la boca hace rato ya.  
-Que problematico, hoy viene el kazekage a resolver unos problemas con tsunade, y yo tengo que ser la guia de la mujer problematica-Se quejo Shikamaru-¿Que voy a hacer ahora? Tsunade no va a escuchar escusas, ni siquiera si le digo que me converti en mujer.  
-¡Vallamos a hablar con la vieja, Dattebayo!-Grito la rubia antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.  
-Supongo que habra que seguirlo, ¿verdad?-Dijo el rubio empezando a caminar.  
-Si...-Suspiro mientras empezaba a caminar el pelirrosado.  
Llgaron a la torre hokage, en la puerta los esperaba Naruto.  
-Vamos, caminen mas rapido!-Grito el chico, haciendo que las pocas personas que pasaban por alli voltearan a ver quien hacia tal escandalo.  
Al llegar al lado de Naruto, Sakura se tuvo que abstener a golpearlo.  
-Naruto, te juro que si no fueras chica, ya te hubiera golpeado-  
-Gomen Sakura-chan-Se disculpo la rubia mientras se adentraban a la torre.  
Despues de haber subido las escaleras, se pararon en frente de la puerta de la oficina que ocupada tsunade, sakura estaba por golpear, pero la rubia se le adelanto pasando sin pedir permiso.  
-¡Vieja, exijo una explica-No pudo terminar, ya que en la oficina no solo se encontraban tsunade y shizune, tambien se encontraban, un chico alto, rubio, de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos negros, que llevaba un extraño gorro con orejitas, una niña, de estatura baja, ojos aquamarin, y cabello rojizo, y finalmente, un muchacho de mediana estatura, cabellos marrones y ojos negros-¿Quienes son?  
-Naruto...-Susurro Tsunade, alzando un puño y apretandolo con fuerza-¡Te dije mil veces que no entres sin mi permiso!-Esta vez grito.  
-Go-gomen, Vieja-Pronuncio en tono bajo y asustado la rubia.  
-Y no me digas vieja-  
Una vez que Naruto recibio un par de golpes, Tsunade prosiguio a explicar quienes eran lo extraños jovenes.  
-Ellos son...-Hizo una pequeña pausa-El kazekage, su alumna, y sus hermanos.  
Se hizo un silencio que duro bastante, en el que todos los recien llegados miraron con asombro a los de la arena.  
-¡Gaara!-Grito Naruto despues de salir de su shokc, corrio hasta la pequeña pelirroja y la abrazo alzandola en el aire.  
Todos miraros la escena con asombro, naruto estaba actuando muy...muy como chica.  
Pero hubo algo que los sorprendio mucho mas, Gaara...¡Gaara le devolvio el abrazo!.  
-Interesante...-Dijo Tsunade en susurro.  
-¡Hace mucho que no te veo, ya te extrañaba!-Volvio a gritar la rubia, bajando a su, ahora, pequeña amiga-Pero...que chiquitita eres.  
-Si, me levante asi, y por lo que veo, tu tambien-Dijo la pelirrojita, su voz era suave, como la de una niña pequeña, algo que dejo mas sorprendidos a los presentes, inclusive a sus hermanos, que no la habian escuchado hablar todo el viaje.  
-Bueno, suficiente de reencuentros, ahora, esto es lo que van a hacer, primero, van a fijarse si hay mas gente en la misma situacion, luego, van a ir a buscar algo de ropa, por esta vez, y solo por esta vez, yo pagare todo lo que compren-Dijo tsunade sorprendiendo a todos-A, y si encuentran a alguien mas en sus situacion, no olviden de venir hasta aqui para decirmelo, Kazekage-sama, ¿que hara usted?.  
-No podemos volver a la aldea de la arena en nuestro estado, supongo que tendremos que quedarnos hasta que se resuelva el problema, es decir, si no hay problema en quedarnos-Dijo gaara tratando de sonar serio, pero con esa voz y esa carita de angelito inocente, no le salia.  
-Claro que no hay problema!-Dijo Tsunade, tratando de no reir ante el intento de seriedad de la pelirrojita (Yo:Kawaii himeko:ternurita yami:mi vida, me la como a besos)-Bueno, si quieren pueden dejar su equipaje aqui por el momento, si quieren  
pueden ayudar a buscar mas gente.  
Gaara volteo a ver a su alumna y a sus hermanos, esperando a que ellos le dieran el si, que no tardo mucho.  
-Esta bien, vamos-Dijo la de mirada aquamarin.  
-¡Entonces vamos!-Dijo naruto, tomando de la mano a sakura y a sasuke-A buscar mas gente!  
Luego de eso, salieron en busca de mas personas que pudieran tener el mismo problema.  
4 horas.  
4 horas buscando y nada, los chicos tenian hambre y sueño, y justo cuando se estaban por rendir...  
-¡Esto no nos puede estar pasando!-Oyeron un grito una chica.  
Rápidamente corrieron hacia el grito, encontrándose con gai-sensei, kurenai-sensei, y bueno, los que deberían de ser sus alumnos...

**chan chan chan**

**antes que nada, perdon por tardar tanto, y tambien si es corto el capitulo, es que tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, si lo se, no escogi un buen momento para subir un fanfic, pero prometo subir mas seguido, lo prometo, y si es posible, mas largos.**

**bueno, disfruten el cap, byeeee**


	3. De compras!

-¡Esto no tiene lógica alguna!-Grito una chica, al parecer la misma que antes, tenía cabello castaño y largo, ojos negros y afilados, y tenía unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas-¡¿Cómo es que de un día para el otro nos convertimos en, en...en esto?!.

-Tra-tranquilizate, Kiba-kun-Dijo un chico alto, de cabellos azulados y ojos perla-Ya encontraremos la solución.

-¡No me pidas que me tranquilice!-Grito la chica, las pequeña lágrimas de berrinche se asomaban por los ojos de la castaña-¡Ya no son Kiba-kun, soy Kiba-chan!

-Kiba, no es para tanto-Hablo esta vez una muchacha de cabellos negros, tenía lentes puestos, por lo que no se podía ver sus ojos.

-¡Dejen de discutir!-Grito un muchacho de cabellos castaños atados con una trenza, y ojos color chocolate-¡Y tú, deja de llorar! ¿Crees que a mí me gusta ser hombre?.

-¡Dejen que la llama de la juventud los guie en su nuevo cuerpo!-Hablo una chica de cabellos negros, que terminaban verdes en las puntas, ojos negros.

Todos miraron mal a la muchacha.

-Me callo-

-Sí, lee, cállate y déjame pensar en una solución-Dijo una chica de cabellos largos hasta los tobillos, y ojos color perla.

-¡Hola a todos!-Grito Naruto saliendo de su escondite-¡Soy yo, Naruto!

-¡El también!-Grito otra vez Kiba

Después de que todos se vieran, se sorprendieran, se desmayaran (Hablo de Kiba xD) y se rieran unos de otros, caminaron y buscaron por la aldea, todo parecía normal, así que decidieron ir con Tsunade

Al llegar, Naruto, como siempre, entro como pedro por su casa, gritando.(ya saben, lo común xD)

-Vieja, hemos traído a más gente que está en esta situación-Grito Naruto.

Sin verlo venir, Naruto recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Tsunade.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, lo primero, se van a identificar-Dijo Tsunade

Luego de varios minutos de estar diciendo quien era quien, Tsunade prosiguió

-Bien, ahora, no quiero que nadie se estere de que mis mejores ninjas sufrieron un cambio tan patética, sin ofender-Hizo un pequeño silencio-Esto es lo que van a hacer, van a fingir ser ninjas de otras aldeas, se van a cambiar sus nombres y se les otorgara una casa en donde vivirán todos juntos, ahora, vayan, compren algo de ropa, y luego de haberse cambiado, vienen aquí que les diré que es lo que está pasando.

Nadie dijo nada, se formó un silencio muy incómodo.

-¡¿Esta loca?!-Grito sasuke-¡Suficiente aguanto a este dobe en los entrenamientos, para que ahora tenga que vivir con él!

-¡Oye! ¡yo tampoco te soporto y no me quejo, no quiero dormir con el teme!-Grito Naruto.

De repente todos empezaron a quejarse, algunos se mantenían ajenos a la situación, como gaara, neji o shino, que no tenían nada que reclamar.

-¡Suficiente!-Grito la hokage furiosa-¡Van a hacer lo que yo les diga, les guste o no!

Todos se callaron al instante.

-Nadie dijo que dormirías con Sasuke, Naruto, ya te asigne otro compañero de habitación-Hablo la rubia ahora más calmada-Y, sasuke, nunca dije que tendrían que interactuar en la casa, harán sus vidas comunes, solo que con algunos cambios.

-Pero...-Naruto se estaba por quejar.

-Luego les diré como se llamaran desde ahora en adelante y con quien dormirán, traten de no interactuar con nadie, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, ¡shizune!, quiero que envíes una carta que diga que los chicos tuvieron que salir de misión por tiempo indefinido, a cada familia, yo me encargare de enviar una carta a suna, ahora, salgan de aquí que estoy muy ocupada.

Los jóvenes tuvieron que salir sin reprochar absolutamente nada.

-Ahora-Hablo Ino, mirando a sus amigas maliciosamente-Es hora de buscar ropa para las "chicas".

Los ahora chicos, sonrieron maliciosamente, para voltear a ver a las, ahora, chicas.

-Esto no me gusta nada...-Pensaron las niñas, antes de ser arrastrados a comprar.

Llegaron a un gran shopping (o mall, o centro comercial, como le digan ustedes)y obligaron a la muchachas a entrar a probarse ropa.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer-Dijo Sakura como si tratara de una importante misión-Cada uno, digo una, se llevara a sus compañeros de equipo, y elegirán la ropa por ellos, y luego nos encontramos aquí a las 8:00 ¿De acuerdo?.

Todas asintieron a la propuesta de sakura-Entonces ¡Vamos, Sasuke, Naruto!

-Vamos, Shikamaru, chouji, hay demasiado trabajo y nos quedan tres horas, es muy poco tiempo, pero bueno.

-Vamos, hermanitos, Matsuri y yo elegiremos sus ropas-Hablo temari tomando de la mano a sus hermanas, seguida de Matsuri.

-Vamos, kiba, shino-Dijo Hinata, sin tartamudear, lo que sorprendió a sus compañeros, quienes eran arrastrados por su compañera.

-Muévanse, lee, neji, no hay mucho tiempo-

Con el TEAM 7

Los chicos estaban entrando a una tienda de ropa, una muy grande.

-¡Bueno, chicas!, vayan a elegir ropa-Dijo Sakura.

-¿Y por qué rayos no la elijes tú?-Dijo Sasuke con fastidio

-Porque...no se, no tengo ganas-A sakura se le hacía demasiado raro que al haber entrado en la tienda, las ganas de comprar, habían desaparecido.

-Maldita sea...-Sasuke rezongo por lo bajo.

Sasuke se fue en busca de Naruto, que ya se había ido hace rato ya.

Con los de la arena

-¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunto Kankuro a su hermana o hermano mayor-Yo también quiero comprar.

-Espera un poco Kankuro, le dije a la encargada que le ayudara un poco a Gaara, solo quiero esperar a que salga y tomarle una foto-Respondió Temari, mientras preparaba la cámara de fotos.

-¿Y para que una foto?-Volvió a preguntar la castaña

-Porque quiero guardar las fotos que tome de recuerdo, ahora cuando entres a cambiarte también te sacare fotos-Volvió a responder el rubio.

-Ya está saliendo-Dijo Matsuri, quien se encontraba ajena/o a la conversación que mantenían los hermanos.

-¡Ta-chan!¿Quedo bonita verdad? me costó un poco porque cierta señorita no se quería desvestir-Hablo la encargada, como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Gaara se sonrojo un poco al escuchar a la encargada.

-Jaja, está bien, Gaa-chan-Hablo el Mayor, diciéndole de esa manera para no llamarle por su nombre verdadero-sonríe un poco, quiero tomarte una foto.

Gaara quedo estática, no se quería sacar fotos, y menos sonreír.

-"No quiero hacer eso, me da pena"-Pensó la pelirroja, sorprendiéndose a si misma de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos, gaa-chan, solo sonríe un poquito, no te pido mas-Pidió el Mayor.

Gaara, al ver que su hermano enserio quería sacarle una foto, poso sus manos detrás de la espalda, y dio una pequeña sonrisa, sonrojándose un poco.

Temari tomo la foto y Gaara suspiro, el sonrojo de sus mejillas todavía no se iba, en vez de eso aumentaba, al sentir la mirada de Matsuri encima suyo todo el tiempo.

-Hey, Gaara-Hablo el rubio-Nuestra hermana va a tardar un poco, ¿por qué no vas con Matsuri a dar una vuelta?

-E-está bien-Dijo la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a los presentes de su pequeño tartamudeo-¿Vamos?

-¡Claro!-Respondió el castaño, para después empezar a caminar lejos del lugar.

Con el TEAM GAI

-Neji, esa ropa se parece mucho a la que usabas cuando éramos mas pequeños-Dijo Tenten, caminando al lado de la oji-perla.

-Si, tuve suerte de encontrarlo-Dijo neji, mientras veía a su amigo correr de un lado a otro, viendo toda la ropa que podía.

-¡Miren que bonita esa camisa! Te quedaría bien, Tenten-Hablo la bestia mientras entraba a la tienda.

-Tiene razón...-Susurro Neji, lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchen sus compañeros.

-¿De dónde sacaron ese repentino sentido de la moda?-Pregunto Tenten, sin obtener respuesta alguna, se dejo arrastrar por AMBAS chicas, si, después de varios minutos, Neji se unió a Lee y comenzó a arrastrarlo y a fijarse en la ropa que podría quedarle bien.

Con el TEAM 8

Kiba caminaba con bolsas en las manos, llenas de ropa, shino caminaba también con algunas bolsas y Hinata solo tenía dos bolsas con algo de ropa.

-Nunca pensé que ir de compras fuera tan divertido-Exclamo Kiba, sonriente.

-Yo no recordaba que fuera tan aburrido-Susurro Hinata

Shino se mantenía ajena a la situación, aunque no lo dijera, se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Podemos ir al punto de encuentro?-Pregunto Hinata-Ya casi son las 8.

-pero, yo quería seguir comprando-Dijo Kiba desilusionada.

-En otra ocasión será-Dijo Hinata empezando a caminar-Vamos, no querrán quedarse atrás.-(es que me lo imagino diciendo es ¡dios que sexy!)

-Pff-Se quejó Kiba antes de empezar a caminar, seguida de shino.

-"Pero que comportamiento más raro tiene Hinata"-Pensaron ambas integrantes del team 8.

Con el TEAM 10

-Chouji, Shikamaru, me quiero ir, ya son las 8-Se quejó el rubio.

-Deja de quejarte, tú fuiste el que nos trajo, ahora te la aguantas-Dijo Shikamaru mientras caminaba y miraba tiendas.

-Pero ya son las 8-Repitio el de flequillo mientras le mostraba su reloj a su amiga.

-Tsk, es que no puedo comprar en paz, está bien, vámonos- Accedió suspirando la vaga.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-Pregunto Chouji, con una bolsa de papitas en la mano y en la otra sostenía las bolsas de compras que habían echo.

-Si, el señor "son las 8" no se aguanta sostener las bolsas-Dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Pero si nunca dije que-El rubio no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Shikamaru lo interrumpió.

-Apapapa, lo hablaremos luego-Dijo moviendo la mano en simulación de una boca.

-Pff-Se quejó el rubio.

Ya todos se encontraban reunidos en el punto de encuentro.

-¡SE compraron un millar de cosas!-Dijo sorprendido Tenten.

-No es para tanto, ¿vamos o no?-Pregunto Sasuke comenzando a caminar, seguida de los demás.

Llegaron rápidamente a la torre hokage, y como sabemos, naruto entro, grito vieja, recibió un golpe (es que la cosa no va a cambiar mucho).

-Bueno, tengo sus nuevas identificaciones listas-Hablo la Mayor-Si, son necesarias, ahora, voy a proceder a decirles sus nombres:

Naruto, tu te llamaras Naruko.

Sasuke, tu te llamaras Sasuko.

Sakura, tu te llamaras satoshi.

Tenten, a ti solo te pondré Ten

Neji, tu seras Neiji.

Lee, tu seras Ree.

Shikamaru, tu vas a ser Shikaru

Chouji, tu seras Cho.

Ino, tu te llamaras inoichi

Temari-san, tu seras temar.

Kankuro-san, tu seras Kanu.

kazekage-sama, bueno, a usted no le vi la necesidad de cambiarle el nombre, podrían decirle gaa-chan, como a una prima de un amigo.

Matsuri, creo que Matt estaría bien

Kiba, tu serás Kira (la diosa del nuevo mundo xD okno ._.)

Shino, tu seras shina.

y por último, hinata, tu serás hanato.

Todos, a medida que Tsunade decia sus nuevos nombres, les iba entregando sus nuevas identificaciones.

-Y por último, la llave de la casa, que la tendré yo, ustedes tendrán cada uno una copia-Dijo la hokage, sentándose en su escritorio-Ahora quiero hacerles dos preguntas importantes, primero ¿Han notado cambios de personalidad?

-Claro que si, ahora las chicas les salió el sentido de la moda, y se les dio por comprar medio shopping-Hablo Ten (ok, creo que desde ahora los llamare por el nombre que se les asigno, si no es todo un problema)

-Bien, ahora quiero comprobar algo, Sakura-Dirigió la mirada hacia el pelirrosado-Quiero que golpees la pared con todas tus fuerzas.

-Pero, sensei, puedo llegar a romper un pilar importante-Dijo satoshi.

-No te preocupes, solo hazlo-

El pelirrosado preparo el puño, y con todas sus fuerzas, golpeo la pared, grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que no había hecho más que machacar su pobre puño.

-Itte!-Grito tomando su mano.

-Gaara, ¿puedes controlar la arena?-Pregunto ahora dirigiéndose a la pequeña pelirroja.

Ella negó, ya lo había intentado de camino hacia la aldea, y no podía hacerlo.

-Entonces ya se lo que pasa...-Dijo Tsunade con una cara demasiado seria-Les voy a explicar que es lo que pasa, lo que les hicieron es un jutsu prohibido, que cambia el género de la persona en que se use, en este caso ustedes, también provoca grandes cambios de personalidad, lo más malo de este jutsu es que tendrán que aprende todo de nuevo, ya que les quita las habilidades que tenían.

La cara de todos se palideció, entonces, ¿serian personas comunes y corrientes?

-Y tiene cura ¿verdad? vieja-Dijo la oji-azul.

-Si, supongo que si, pero tengo que hallarla y no se cuanto me pueda llevar encontrar un antídoto-

-Entonces ¿Nos quedaremos así para siempre?-Pregunto Naruko, ella no tenía ganas de ser mujer para siempre.

-No, yo les prometo encontrar una cura, ahora quiero que se tranquilicen, y se vayan a dormir a la casa.-

-Está bien-Dijeron a uniso todos.

-En la heladera hay dos papeles, en el primero están los horarios y las tareas que les tocara a cada uno y en el segundo estará la lista de compañeros.

Todos pusieron cara de desgano al escuchar que, encima de el problema que tenían, tendrían que limpiar ellos mismos la casa.

-A, y una cosa mas, acostúmbrense a llamarse con sus nuevos nombres-Dijo Tsunade mientras daba una gran sonrisa.

La cara de desagrado de los chicos aumento aún más.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa, vuelvo, perdon por tardar tanto, bueno, aviso que este capitulo tendra un poco (demasiado) Occ en los personajes

aclaraciones: "blabla"-pensamientos

-blaitachisexybla-dialogos

Habían llegado a la casa que les había prestado Tsunade, aunque mas que casa, era mansión, una gran mansión de tres pisos con  
mas de 300 habitaciones, en donde uno se podría perder fácilmente.

Y los chicos estaban sentados en la sala de la gran mansión, hace mas de 10 minutos Satoshi había salido por una puerta que  
estaba a la derecha de la gran y ancha escalera que subía al primer piso, en busca de la cocina.

En la gran sala, había demasiadas puertas, que luego los jóvenes investigarían.

Pero ahora vayamos con nuestros queridos protagonistas, que como ya mencione, estaban sentados en la sala, en un profundo e  
incomodo silencio, que fue roto por el sonido de una de las puertas abriéndose, dejando ver a un pelirosa con cara de  
cansancio y dos papeles en la mano.

-¡Este lugar es un laberinto!-Grito el chico mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones-Estuve dando vueltas por todos lados,  
y solo por planta baja, no me quiero imaginar como serán los demás pisos.  
-¿Encontraste los papeles?-Pregunto Sasuko, ignorando las quejas del oji-jade.  
-Claro que si-Dijo el pelirosa sacando unos papeles del bolsillo de sus pantalones-Los voy a leer.  
-El primero con quien nos va a tocar dormir-Hablo Satoshi-presten atención:  
Naruko y Hanato  
Satoshi y...Sasuko  
Gaa-chan y Matt  
Neiji y Ten  
Cho e Inoichi  
Temar y Shikaru  
Kira y Shina  
y por ultimo Ree y Kanu

El pelirosa desvió la mirada del papel que estaba leyendo, encontrándose con algunas caras de desconcierto, otras de  
decepción, otras de "me da igual" y otras nerviosas.

-Eso es todo, dice que las habitaciones que entan armadas estan en el segundo piso, asi que vayan a acomodarse y en media  
hora bajen a cenar-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el oji-jade-y por cierto, pedire pizza.

Luego de eso todos subieron las escaleras con lentitud y en silencio.

Muy pronto estubieron cada quien en su habitacion.

Con Naruko y Hanato

-¡Yo quiero al lado de la ventana!-Grito la rubia saltando sobre la cama, antes de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle-oi,  
pero esta cama...  
-Es una cama...-Susurro el opalino  
-¡Es una cama matrimonial!-Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo  
-Bu-bueno, igual, a mi no me molesta, ¿a ti? Hina...digo Hanato-kun-Dijo la rubia  
-No, no me importa-Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en el lado derecho de la cama-Toma el lado de la ventana si quieres.  
A Naruko le extraño esa actitud de parte de Hanato, estaba actuando un tanto frio, pero al mismo tiempo amable, y eso...le  
gustaba.  
Pero no tenia tiempo de pensar que le gustaba, ¿Hanato-kun? y eso de donde habia salido?.

Hanato estaba pensando en su pequeño cambio de actitud, ya no tartamudeaba, eso le hacia muy feliz, siempre habia querido  
dejar su tartamudeo.

-Hanato-kun, quiero cambiarme y...-La rubia se sonrojo de golpe-Queria pedirte que me ayudaras a arreglarme un poco y a  
ponerme el...sujetador.  
-Oh, claro, no hay problema-Dijo el opalino sonriendo de manera encantadora, o al menos eso era lo que estaba pensando  
Naruko.

Hanato se levanto y saco algunas prendas de las bolsas que habias que habian comprado, saco algunas cosas y luego se dirijio  
a naruko.

-Bien, sacate la ropa-  
"Eso sono mal"-Penso el Hyuuga.  
Naruko se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba.  
"Que verguenza"-penso esta vez la oji-azul, sacandose la ropa.

Con Satoshi y Sasuko

Los dos chicos estaban sentados en la cama sin decir nada, habian llegado a la habitacion como hace diez minutos y ya habian  
peleado.

Satoshi volteo a ver a Sasuko, en realidad se habian peleado por una gran estupidez...

Flash Back

Los dos entraron a la habitacion, quedandose sin habla, primero por lo grande que era la habitacion, y segundo, porque habia  
una cama matrimonial.

-Una cama...-Dijo la azabache-Una cama matrimonial...  
-Si...-Dijo el muchacho-Toma el lado que quieras.  
-Esta bien-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama-Quiero el lado de la ventana.  
-Okey-Dijo sentandose en la cama  
-Voy a bajar-Dijo la joven mientras caminaba a la puerta.  
-¿Asi?-Cuestiono el pelirrosa.  
-"Asi" como-Pregunto la azabache frunciendo el seño mientras se volteaba y colocaba sus manos a la altura de su cintura,  
poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarron  
-Hablo de que si vas a bajar sin sujetador y sin arreglarte-Respondio el oji-jade mientras sonreia de lado.  
-¿Que me quieres decir con eso?-Reprocho la azabache, frunciendo mas el ceño.  
-Que te arregles, pareces cavernicola-Dijo el joven echando una carcajada  
-Cierra la boca, imbecil, no estoy para que me des ordenes-Dijo la azabache voltenadose nuevamente y a punto de abrir la  
puerta.  
-Estupida emo vengadora, y ahora fea-Susurro el pelirosado, haciendo que Sasuko se detuviera y se olteara con el ceño  
levemente fruncido.  
-¡¿Que fue lo que dijiste?!-Grito la azabache.  
-Estupida emo vengadora, y ahora fea-Le grito mientras se paraba-Y te tengo que reconrdar que te salio mal tu estupida  
venganza, mataste a tu propio hermano y te quedaste sola.  
Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sasuko se acerco furiosa y le tiro un puñetazo que el oji-jade facilmente detuvo.  
Ella empezo a tirarle puñetazos y patadas que el facilmente detenia, haciendo que la chica se enojara mas aun.

Fin del Flash back

Y asi fue como terminaron cada uno por su lado.

Satoshi estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando escucho un sollozo, miro hacia atra otra vez, viendo como Sasuko lloraba,  
tratando de silenciar los gemidos que salian de su boca.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, pasando un brazo por su hombro y atrayendola a su pecho.

-Fue un error-Sollozo la azabache-Un grave error, lo extraño mucho.  
-Esta bien, lo siento, no quize decir eso, olvidalo-Trato de consolar el muchacho.

Poco a poco fue disminullendo el llanto de la chica.

-¿Ya paso?-Pregunto el chico regalandole una tierna sonrisa.  
-S-si-Respondio secandose las lagrimas-Ahora vamos, ayudame a elegir algo.  
-Esta bien-respondio con otra sonrisa.  
"genial, me puse a llorar y encima frente a el"-Penso la uchiha sonrojandose-"pero que raro que actue"  
"Que extraña la actitud de Sasuke"Penso Satoshi mientras sacaba algunas prendas de las bolsas

Con Neiji y Ten

Ambos ya se habian instalado y Ten le estaba peinando el cabello a Neiji.

-Tienes un pelo demasiado largo-Dijo Ten sonriendo  
-Demasiado, cuando venia subiendo las escaleras, me tropezaba varias veces, es un fastidio-Dijo mientras bufaba la Hyuuga,  
ahora que era chica, hablaba con mas fluides, y sonreia mas.  
-Dejame solucionarlo, primero cambiate, luego yo te termino de arreglar-Dijo Ten, no perderia tan valiosa oportunidad de  
poder arreglar al genio, perdon, genia Hyuuga.

Con Matt y Gaa-chan (gaa-chan, hasta el nombre es tierno)

Gaa-chan estaba sentada en la cama, tenia puesto una remera gris un poco ajustada, una falda color vino y unas sandalias del  
mismo cabello lo llevaba recogido con media coleta, dejando que la mitad de su cabello callera libremente sobre sus  
hombros.  
En cuanto a Matt, el estaba sentado en un sillon de la habitacion viendo television, tenia puesto una remera verde oscura y  
unos pantalones grises.

"Buuuuuu! me aburro"-Penso la pequeña pelirroja, mientras se tiraba para atras-"Debe de haber algo que me entretenga un poco,  
mmm"  
La pelirroja se quedo en pose pensativa, y no se dio cuenta de que Matt se le estaba acercando.  
Ella seguia en la misma pose, y el muchacho ya estaba muy cerca de su cara.  
Cuando estubo lo suficientemente cerca, le susurro al oido:  
-Gaa-chan, ¿Que piensas?-  
Como resultado obtubo algo que no se esperaba.  
Cuando Gaa-chan se dio la vuelta, sus labios se unieron por unos segundos y luego se separaron muy sonrojados.  
-¡L-los siento! Gaara-sama, solo queria asustarla un poco-Se disculpo el castaño rapidamente, mientras caminaba hacia la  
salida-Voy a estar abajo.  
Luego de eso el oji-negro salio, dejando solo la pequeña joven.  
Gaa-chan se toco los labios, sonrojandose al reconrdar el beso.  
-Mi primer beso...-Dijo en voz alta-"perfecto, ahora hablo como quinceañera"  
Se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta la salida, despues de todo ella tambien tenia que disculparse.

Con Temar y Shikaru

-¡Levantate vaga!-Le grito el rubio lanzando un jarron hacia la joven que descansaba en la cama.  
-¡Dejame!, que problematico es esto...-Se quejo la Nara.  
-Solo te pido que vallas al baño y te cambies, ¿es tanto pedir?-Dijo el unico joven de la habitacion.  
-Esta bien, ya voy, ya voy-Dijo la chica caminando hacia la puerta del baño con algunas prendas en mano.

El joven sonrio triunfante y se sento en el sillon para luego tomar el control y encender el televisor.  
Cinco, diez, quince, ¿Cuanto se podia tardar en cambiarse de ropa?.  
El joven abandono su lugar para encaminarse hacia la puerta del baño.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto despues de haber tocado dos veces-Voy a entrar.  
-N-no, no entres!-Grito la chica, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta para que el chico no entrara.  
-Que te pasa, vamos, dejame entrar-Dijo el rubio empujando la puerta para poder entrar, y es claro que lo estaba logrando.  
-¡No! no me pasa nada-Grito la chica, haciendo esfuerzo en vano para que el chico no entrara.  
-Vamos, soy mujer, bueno, lo fui-Dijo el rubio, sin parar de forcejear.  
-Sangro...-Susurro la azabache  
-¿Que? ¡Habla claro!-el rubio paro de forcejear.  
-¡Que estoy sangrando, pero no tengo ninguna herida!-Grito la chica sonrojandose, es que no queria decir de donde venia la  
sangre.  
-Oh, haberlo dicho antes, bañate y esperame, volvere en cinco minutos-  
-Pero...-La joven iba a hablar, pero el de suna la interrumpio.  
-Es natural, tranquilizate-Le hablo, un poco mas suave que las veces anteriores-Ahora entra y duchate.  
La chica obedecio y comenzo a sacarse la ropa.  
"Las mujeres son complicadas"-Penso Shikaru mientras encendia la ducha.

Con Inoichi y Cho.

La joven de coletas estaba sentada viendo la television mientras comia papitas y tomaba jugo (vaya uno a saber de donde lo  
saco).

-No puede ser, hasta en tu estado actual comes como si no hubiera un mañana-Dijo el rubio poniendose una mano en la cara  
(facepalm xD)  
-Y tu deberias de comer mas, eres puro piel y hueso, esqueleto-Se burlo la castaña, como si no le importara lo que decia su  
amigo.  
-Gorda-Susurro el de ojos celestes, creyendo que la castaña no le escuchaba.

Quedo convencido de que no le escucho, ya que la chica ni se inmuto, pero enrealida, la castaña si le habia escuchado, solo  
no queria armar problemas.

Le dolia que le dijieran esa clase de insultos, de pronto, sintio unas incontenibles ganas de llorar, como cuando era  
pequeño.

"Que me pasa..."-Penso la castaña, tratando de ocultar el dolor que le causaba que su compañero, su amigo, la persona que le  
gustaba, le dijiera eso.

Con Shina y Kira

-¡No seas mala!-Grito Kira tirando le la cola del pobre akamaru.  
-El perro no dormira aqui mientras yo este aqui-Hablo calmada la de lentes.

Las chicas estaban peleando, ¿Razon? creo que es obvia, Kira queria que akamaru se quedara en la habitacion y a Shina no le  
agradaba en nada la idea.

-¡Por que no!-Grito la inuzuka mientras tiraba de la cola del pobre animal.  
-Porque la ultima vez que dormi cerca de Akamaru, me llene de pulgas, sin ofender akamaru-Hablo serenamente de la anteojos  
-Que no era que te gustaban los insectos-Hablo enojada la oji-negra mientras fruncia el ceño y paraba de forcejear.  
-Las pulgas mas que insectos, son parasitos, al igual que los piojos-  
-Pero igualmente son insectos!-

Con Kanu y Ree

Kanu dormia placidamente en su cama, mientras tenia en sus orejas unos auriculares* y escuchaba musica a todo volumen, pero  
eso no parecia irrumpir su sueño.

Mientras que Ree, se paraba en sus dedos indices y saltaba.

-Creo que es hora de ir bajando-Dijo Ree, llendo a despertar a su compañera.

10 minutos despues

Todos estaban abajo, esperando a que llegara la comida.

-¡Por que tarda tanto el servicio!-Se quejo Naruko mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atras.  
-ya va a llegar-Justo cuando Hanato termino la frase, tocaron el timbre-¿Ves?  
-¡Tus palabras son magicas!-Grito abrazando a Hanato  
Este rio un poco y se sonrojo mientras todos miraban extrañados la escena.

Satoshi fue el que abrio, luego regreso al comedor, en donde se sento al lado de Sasuko.

Todos comenzaron a comer, en el transcurso todos se rieron, se pelearon, se reconciliaron, y se volvieron a reir, en fin, fue  
una hermosa y divertida velada.

-juguemos a algo-Propuso Naruko al terminar de comer.  
-Es buena idea-Apoyo Kira.  
-¡Si, que arda la llama de la juventud!-Grito Ree, en señal de que le gustaba la idea.  
Luego de muchas afirmativas, se acomodaron en la sala, haciendo una ronda.  
-Juguemos a verdad o reto-Dijo Inoichi-Siempre quize jugar a eso.  
-Okey, ¿Ya acabaron la gaseosa?-Pregunto Satoshi, luego de un asentimiento por parte de todos, tomo la botella y la puso en  
medio de la ronda-Empiezo.

La botella empezo a girar y callo en...

**Continura**

**Bueno...PERDON!111uno no merezco perdon de ustedes! tarde un monton, que estoy demasiado ocupada**

**Himeko: si...claro...trabajo, e itachi no es sexy ¬3¬**

**Yami: no la delates**

**Himeko: hago lo que se me da la regala gana, zorra!**

**Yami: callate! fea agrandada ¬¬!**

**Yo:chicas...no pele-**

**Himeko: No te metas**

**Yami: es pim pam *se señala a ella y luego a Himeko* o pim pam pum *se señala a ella, luego a Himeko y por ultimo a Boonny***

**Yo: ash, bueno prometo subir proximo capitulo pronto, por cierto, de los 8 que fueron a rendir, fui la unica que aprobo ¬w¬ yo sabo mucho x3, bueno, casi lo olvido:**

**boonnybell+deviantart+com/art/1-420698029Donde hay un + ponen un punto :D (no entiendo nada ._.)**

**Esa es una foto de Gaa-chan y Matt :3 lo dibuje y edite yo :D lean la descripsion porque ahi hay mas fotos que no son mias, pero igual quiero que las miren, para que se hagan una idea :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa, no, no estoy muerta :3 no tenia wi fi D: pero ahora si lo tengo, asi que, este capitulo con tiene un ligero, pero ligersimo lime, casi nada asi que, disfruten **

La botella empezó a girar y callo en Inoichi, Satoshi sonrío de forma diabólica.

-Verdad o Reto?-Pregunto el oji-jade.

Inoichi trago duro antes de responder

-Verdad-

-¿Que tuviste con Sai?-Pregunto nuevamente el pelirrosado.

-Emmm, yo, acepto que tuve algo, pero no duro demasiado-Hablo nervioso el rubio mientras miraba para todos lados.

-¿Y cuánto duro?-

-¡Es una pregunta por persona!-Dijo el oji-celeste-Me toc-No pudo terminar la frase porque se había visto una gran luz y luego un fuerte estruendo-Perfecto, ahora va a llover.

-Si, y parece que va a ser algo grande-Dijo con preocupación Hanato-Creo que sería mejor ir a dormir.

-Pero si solo es una lluvia-Dijo Sasuko.

-Si, pero es muy probable que se corte la luz, y si pasara en este mismo momento, nos costaría un montón tener que encontrar las habitaciones-

-Hanato-kun tiene razón-Dijo Naruko, entonces todos la miraron extrañados-¿Qué?

-Hanato ¿Kun?-Pregunto riéndose Sasuko.

-Bueno...-La rubia no sabía que hacer ahora-¡Que les importa, vamos a dormir!

Luego de eso, todos se levantaron y caminaron a sus habitaciones.

Dos horas después, 1:37 am.

Con Naruko y Hanato.

-Al final ni un trueno más se a escuchado-Dijo la rubia mirando hacia la ventana, estaba acostada junto a Hanato, a una distancia prudente claro-¿Hanato, sigues despierto?

-Si-Respondió el muchacho, que también estaba mirando por la ventana.

-Ah-La chica se volteo a verlo, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos aperlados y una sonrisa que encantaría a cualquiera.

Se quedó viéndolo a los ojos por varios minutos, sonriendo como tonta y sonrojándose.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Pregunto mientras pasaba su mano por su cara.

-¿Eh?-La chica se dio cuenta de que le estuvo mirando como tonta por vario rato-No no, es solo que, esto me tiene medio pensativa, yo nunca entendí a las mujeres, y ahora tengo que ser una.

-Si...-El opalino volteo a mirar al techo-Yo ni idea de como ser hombre.

-Pues, Tsunade ya va a encontrar una solución, espero que nadie más se convierta en nada.

-Eso espero, bueno, durmamos un poco.

-Si, buenas noches, Hanato-kun-La oji azul se acomodó y cerro sus ojos, quedándose al instante dormida.

-Je, buenas noches, Naruko-chan-Dijo el chico mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba.

Con Gaa-chan y Matt.

-Etto...Matt, ¿sigues despierto?-Pregunto la pelirroja sin mirar hacia atrás, donde yacía su compañero de habitación.

-Si, Kazekage-sama-Respondió el castaño, ya que no sabía cómo dirigirse a la pequeña por el accidente.

La oji-celeste bufo, odiaba que le llamaran de esa forma, le parecía irritante, usualmente Temari usaba ese apodo cuando estaba enfadada con el y lo quería molestar.

-No me digas así, no me gusta-Dijo la chica-Quería pedirte disculpas, ya sabes, por lo que paso hoy.

-No tiene porque disculparse, fui yo el que se quiso hacer el gracioso, buenas noches-El muchacho actuó cortante con la pelirroja.

"¿qué rayos le pasa?"-Se preguntó la chica-Buenas noches.

"No puedo mirarla de la pena que me da"-Pensó el castaño enrojeciéndose.

Con Temar y Shikaru.

Ambos estaban acostados, hablando animadamente.

-Entonces, como llevas esto de estar indispuesta?-Pregunto el rubio, viendo la cara de desagrado de su amiga.

-Horrible, lo odio con mi alma, me duele todo el día la panza, encima tengo cambios de humor demasiados repentinos, hoy casi me pongo a llorar-

-¿Enserio?-Volvió a preguntar con burla evidente en su voy el rubio.

-Si, prefiero no recordarlo-Dijo dando un gran bostezo la joven-Tengo mucho sueño.

-Si, yo también-Dijo en susurro el chico, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que la peli-negra ya estaba dormida-Buenas noches.

Y con ese último susurro, se durmió.

Con Ten y Neiji.

-¿Por qué no te quieres bañar?-Pregunto Ten, quien se secaba el cabello-Yo ya lo hice, y fue bastante fácil.

-Pues para mi no, no es fácil no ver...-Neiji empezó a señalar sus exuberantes senos-¡Estos!

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Pregunto el castaño.

-¡No!-Se negó la oji-perla

-No me digas que te da vergüenza-El chico se rio al ver como la chica se sonrojaba-Te recuerdo que yo ya fui mujer, no tienes de que avergonzarte.

-E-Esta bien-Susurro la chica entrando al baño.

El castaño sonrío entrando al baño.

Con Inoichi y Cho.

Ambos se encontraban jugando un videojuego, Cho estaba acostada y con la cabeza mirando hacia la TV e Inoichi se encontraba sentado, y también mirando hacia el aparato. En el espacio que había entre ellos, había un tazón con papitas y dos latas de coca cola.

-Te estoy por ganar-Dijo en tono cantarino el rubio, a lo que la castaña bufo.

-Es pura suerte la tuya-Dijo la castaña, viendo como su amigo le ganaba.

-Admite que soy mejor que tu-Presumió con una sonrisa triunfadora-Eso es producto de años de experiencia.

-¿Años?-Pregunto la castaña.

-Si, es un secreto que mantenemos las chicas, o ahora chico, los fines y cada vez que Temari venía a la aldea, jugamos videojuegos, luego se unió Matsuri, y de vez en cuando, Sari-Relato el rubio, recordando a la castaña de cabellos largos.

-Wow, no me lo esperaba de ustedes-

-Claro que no-Dijo dando un leve bostezo-Creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir.

-Sip-La castaña se levantó de su cómodo lugar, dirigiéndose a la cama-Buenas noches.

-Buena noches-Respondió el muchacho, durmiéndose al instante.

Con Satoshi y Sasuko

-Jaja, entonces, parece que esto no es tan difícil como pensaba-Dijo Satoshi.

-Cierto, de hecho, es un poco divertido-Hablo la azabache.

Ambos estaban bañándose en la gran bañera de su cuarto, la azabache se encontraba entre las piernas del muchacho, mientras que el ultimo le lavaba el cabello, haciendo mucha espuma (Se lo que pensaron, pervertidos ¬3¬).

-Entonces, ¿Eres adoptado?-Pregunto la azabache, relajándose al sentir las manos del muchacho recorriendo su cabeza.

-Si, tenia una madre y un padre, además de mi hermana mayor, pero en una misión que estaban haciendo mis padres, desaparecieron sin dejar rastros, y mi hermana cuando se enteró escapo, ya que sabia que la pondrían en adopción-Explicaba con dolor el pelirrosado , y la azabache se daba vuelta ligeramente para ver la cara del chico-Entonces a mi me mandaron con mis tíos, y no te equivoques, amo a mis tíos tanto como amo a mi padres, pero no es lo mismo.

-Oh...-Exclamo sorprendida la Uchiha-No lo sabía.

-Nadie lo sabía, tu eres la primera en enterarte-Le sonrío el oji-jade.

-Al menos tu todavía tienes la esperanza de que quizá, algún día, aparezcan tus padres o tu hermana, o tal vez todos-La cara de la chica cambio a una triste-Yo se que no volveré a ver a mi nii-san, se que si el me viera ahora se me burlaría en la cara y me golpearía la frente, daría lo que fuera para estar con el de vuelta, traerlo a la vida.

El muchacho, tras escuchar las palabras de la chica, se quedo pensativo, pues dudaba decirle a la azabache lo que le quería decir.

-Oye...-Llamo la atención de la Uchiha, haciendo que la ultima volteara-No debería decirte esto, pero como te tengo un gran aprecio y ahora mucha mas confianza, te lo diré.

-¿Que cosa?-

-Bueno, Tsunade-sama esta trabajando en un jutsu, que sirve para revivir a los muertos-Empezó a explicar el oji-jade-Todavía le faltan varios detalles y arreglos, y no es parecido al de kabuto, no, este es diferente, este jutsu los revive, en carne y hueso, no se si me explico.

-¡Claro que te entiendo!-Dijo casi gritando la chica-Dime, si todo sale bien, ¿Habrá la posibilidad de revivir a mi hermano?.

-Es cosa de preguntarle a Tsunade-Respondió el chico.

-Ow, ¿Tu crees que podrías hablar con ella?-

-No lo se…-El chico se estaba por negar, pero su amiga puso una carita tierna, y vamos ¿Cómo negarse a esa carita de angelito?

-Esta bien, le preguntare-Cedió el pelirrosa.

-¡Gracias!-Agradeció la chica abrazándolo, pero al hacerlo, hizo que sus intimidades se rozaran, y como primera reacción, la azabache gimió y el pelirrosado frunció los labios para que no se le escapara el gemido de placer que le había provocado tal roce.

-Etto, creo que es hora de salir-Dijo la del sharingan, al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Tienes razón, es hora de salir, emm, yo me cambio en la habitación y tu cámbiate aquí-

-Está bien-

-"que rayos fue eso!"-Pensó la azabache-"Mal mal mal, encima me gusto"

-"Maldición, estoy bien idiota"-Se recrimino mentalmente el oji-jade-"Lo peor es que me a gustado"

Los dos chicos se quedaron pensando mientras se cambiaban.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o _o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Ya era de mañana y los chicos estaban desayunando.

-¡Oigan chicos!-Hablo emocionada Naruko-Hoy cuando llego el correo, trajeron un folleto de una aldea que esta muy cerca de aquí, en donde hay una linda playa y no va casi nadie, ¿No quieren ir?

Los chicos dudaron un poco.

-Pienso que seria bueno para despejarnos un poco-Dijo Satoshi sonriendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y si nadie se opone, Satoshi y yo iremos a pedirle permiso a Tsunade, ¿Nadie?, bueno, adiós-Hablo rápidamente Sasuko, arrastrando hacia la salida al pelirrosado.

-¿Esta…bien?-Dijo confundida la rubia-Iré a preparar mi traje de….¡No tengo traje de baño!

-No te preocupes, vayamos a comprar uno y listo, yo te acompaño-Ofreció sonriente el opalino.

-¡Siii, de compras!-Grito Naruko corriendo hacia arriba-Ira a cambiarme.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o _o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

-¡Oi!-Dijo, mas bien, grito el pelirrosado, siendo arrastrado por su compañera-Para!

-Lo siento-Se disculpo la azabache parando bruscamente-Es que es la oportunidad para que le preguntes a la borracha.

-¡Mas respeto!-Advirtió el oji-jade-Esta bien, pero no es necesario que me arrastres.

-Perdón-Dijo dando una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa la Uchiha.

Los chicos caminaron en puro silencio hacia la torre hokage, y una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina ocupada por tsunade, Satoshi toco la puerta, para luego entrar después de escuchar un "¡Pase!" por parte de la rubia hokage.

-Bueno días niños, ¿paso algo malo?-Pregunto tsunade.

-No, solo te veníamos a pedir permiso para ir a pasar el dia en una playa fuera de la aldea-Respondio rápidamente la del sharingan.

-Oh, pues, supongo que como están "desabilitados"-Dijo la oji-miel, haciendo comillas con los dedos al mencionar "deshabilitados"-Creo que puedo darles permiso, pueden ir.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, pero cambiando de tema, necesito hablar con usted, Sasuko, ¿Puedes esperar afuera?-Hablo seriamente el pelirrosado.

-Claro-Respondio la azabache, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás suya, pero en solo unos segundos, tenia la oreja pegada a la puerta, tratando de escuchar la conversación de su compañero y la hokage.

-_Tsunade, le conte sobre el jutsu que esta creando-_

_-¡Que hiciste que!-_

_-Ella solo quiere traer de vuelta a su hermano, nada mas, y me pidió de favor que hablara con usted, por favor, solo será eso, nada mas-_

_-Lo pensare, ahora vete con tu nuevo gusto por las chicas-_

_-No me gustan las mujeres!-_

_-No te preocupes, ya te empezaran a gustar, es uno de los efectos del jutsu-_

_-Adios-_

La azabache en un agil movimiento, se corrió de la puerta.

-Listo, problema solucionado-Dijo sonriente el pelirrosa-Vamos a comprarte un traje de baño.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Grito la chica, saltando ensima del muchacho y abrazandolo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Esta bien, no hay nada de que-

-Ya encerio, te lo agradezco-

Los dos se retiraron de el lugar, hablando animadamente y llendo a comprar las cosas para salir a la playa.

**Holaaa! Como están? Si si, ya se, TARDE UN MONTON! Pero les juro que iba a subir el capitulo hace tiempo, pero no tenia internet TT_TT asi que si les prometo subir el siguiente capitulo super rápido, y gracias por los comentarios :3, ahora, quiero hacerles una pregunta importante, solo quiero su opinión, no es una votación ni nada, asi que….**

**¿Les gustaría que alla lemon?**

**Respondan con sinceridad :3 bueno, eso es todo byeeeee!**


End file.
